<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foresight by Iydak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255811">Foresight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iydak/pseuds/Iydak'>Iydak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iydak/pseuds/Iydak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of World of Light's intro cutscene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foresight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shulk turned and ran. Escape was impossible, the vision made that clear, but maybe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Link's shield on the way past, jumped in Falco's ship, and took off. The look of betrayal in their eyes as the light swallowed them hurt, but he knew they wouldn’t have made it anyway. None of them would have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High up, he ejected from the cockpit, looked with foresight, and threw the shield. It deflected the beam for only a brief moment before it swerved back on course, but that was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirby was gone, and the future didn’t belong to Galeem anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>